Extra Extra
by ReaderGirl98
Summary: A series of One-Shots about the news School newspaper room.#2 up! !Acepts Promts!
1. First Thoughts

**A/N:**Thank you so much to everyone who read,reviewed,followed,and or favorited me or my first story"Picnic Date"!Special thanks to xxlovewriterxx for being my first review and having amazing stories!

As the summury says this is a bunch of one-shots about what gose on in the news(School newspaper)room!

* * *

**Patricia POV:**

**I WILL KILL JOY**

What drug was she on when she signed me up for the school newspaper,but it may not be all bad I get to bother eddie, if I suffer he suffers! And I may not even have to acctually work its not like I have the time with school and sibuna!Now that i think of it why is Alfie here?

**Alfie POV:**

Once again my best mate throughs me under the bus,Jerome thought it would be histerical to sign me up for this,HAHA I think its really funny I will prank him back!I guess I could catch up on some sleep with school,sibuna and amber I dont get enough and i am tierd of getting the toilet toothbrush for sleeping in class!What is Joy doing here,shouldnt she be stalking poor Fabian!

**Joy POV:**

I am a dead girl,Oh well its worth it to have more time with Fabs with out Nina, how I hate her for taking my fabs and my everything really ,I am even loseing my two brff(Best Roommate Friends Forever).When will Fabs get here,why is Eddie here?

**Eddie POV:**

Why the Hell am I here?Oh because Yakker just had to get even i was going to dance with her what dose she not get about that,Had I not been fluent in french that would have been an impressive prank,but you know 'I dont rat people out'.Its a good thing my father is who he is ,you dont need to know who!Atleast Yakkers here I can talk and bother her not that I like her because I dont!I am not happy to be here unlike Mara who is .Why is Mara so happy to be here?

**Mara POV:**

I love that I am here,hope I win position for editor would be great,I feel I am the only one that cares about this! Hope everythink is ok with Jerome and Poppy!

* * *

**A/N:**So how was it should i continue this can PM me promts about this if you want!Also look out for my "I Dare You"contest hope you enter! !


	2. Passionate Discussion

**A/N:Ok,one-shot # 2 **

**I own nothing...,you get the point. **

* * *

It's been about a week since the Rufus/Senkara/Mask debacle, and everything seemed to return to normal, or as normal as it can be at Anubis House. But the school newspaper was anything but normal with two editors fighting head to head, deadlines not being met, and writers running amuck it was a wonder why the paper was still up! Through all this two teens stay unfazed and indifferent, it not their job to do anything especially before school.

"What are you two doing!" bellowed an annoyed Mara

"Nothing" answers a calm Eddie

"Of course you two are a bunch of lazy arses, get up off your bums and do something even Alfie is doing something" barks a pissed Joy

"Hey" yells Alfie "I have feelings too"

Ignoring that comment both Joy and Mara glare down at Patricia and Eddie.

"What do you want us to do" Patricia asks careful not that she is scared of the two but she does room with them and lately her room is a warzone!

"Write an article together the both of you need to do something" Mara replied rubbing the migraine that started, this was so stressful and they were not helping.

"On what "Eddie asks

"I don't care just make it good and educational" Mara walks off to deal with Robbie and his lack organization.

"Ignore her make it so the people can read it""Robbie where's my coffee!"Joy yells walking off.

"It's got to be hell rooming with them, sucks for you!" Eddie snickers at his girlfriend's pain

"Shut up dufus, what are we going to write about?"

"Slow your roll Yakker, the great Osirian here dose no work, tell me when you're done "Eddie states as he leans back.

"It's been a week your greatness, get over yourself" Patricia huff she loves him (not that she likes to admit it) but he is killing her with his ego.

"Whatever, who should we listen to editor 1 or editor 2"

"Let's listen two both so we don't end up dead it could be educational and informative on a topic people actually want to read or we could do it on an interesting topic that is well written "

Eddie grins "Cute and smart" sarcasm lacing his words. Patricia rolls her eyes "And if you keep up this attitude, your ex-girlfriend". That shut him right up.

* * *

After school was over they both met up in the computer lab to work on their article. Both completely befuddled of what to do!

"Hey Yakker, have any idea on what to write about" Eddie asks as he walk into the room placing his bag to the floor sitting down, completely serious. Patricia trails in after him slightly shocked by his serious behavior.

"Yeah I have been thinking about it and I got a few." "You?"She states, asks.

"Affirmative" Eddie grins at her gaining his usual pose back. She relaxes at this.

"Shut up" she says hitting him playfully. "I was thinking we could write review on some local stuff, or "A Day in the Life Of", I hear those posts are pretty popular. What do you think?"She asked eagerly.

"Its...a...ok but, what I was thinking was we could write about different sports or maybe How music affects you or other articles ideas like that, that are more well…better!

"So my ideas aren't good" Patricia asked with an edge in her voice

"No need to get mad Yakker, but yea their boring and well one's ganna want to read them"

* * *

"Well my work would be ace and a whole lot better than yours, you bloody arse!" yells a super pissed Trixe. At this point both teens are standing ready for a battle of the tongue and, not like that no matter how much Eddie wishes it was! Both are stubborn and not willing to back down.

"Oh yeah well if you could do so much better then why am I here and if my 'ares is so bloody' then why are you dating it". They are standing so close that there practical pressed against one another and they don't even know it!

"Well maybe I shouldn't "Snap! Something changes; the air around them is different. Both minds reeling on what happened, what was said, how far did this little discussion go?

Eddie doesn't know what he is doing, his body acting on its own accord. But suddenly he pushes that last inch in between them till it's gone. He kisses her soft and slow at first but more passionately and deeper as time slowly slips away and everything stands still. All that matters is the two of them and that moment. The world put aside.

But as they say all is not gold forever.

"Patricia, Eddie. Mara and Joy wanted me to..."The pair jumps apart, untangling their limbs and tongues. Hair a mess with flush faces they glare at the boy in front of them.

"ROBBIE!"

* * *

**A/N:Ok how was that,sorry if i went to ****sappy and chick flicky?Poor Robbie...Not ! R&R**


End file.
